Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a spindle motor.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a spindle motor, one of disk rotating devices, is widely used as an optical disk drive (ODD) and a hard disk drive for rotating an optical disk and a metal disk at a very high speed.
The spindle motor for rotating an optical disk in the ODD at a high speed includes a rotation shaft, a turn table rotating with the rotation shaft, and a center cone inserted into the rotation shaft to center the disk.
The spindle motor thus configured is reduced in thickness of turn table by the center cone, thereby reducing a coupling force between the turn table and the rotation shaft. The reduction in coupling force between the turn table and the rotation shaft may tilt the turn table, generate a rotational run-out, or greatly reduce a rotational torque of the turn table, whereby various problems including a rotational slip of the turn table may disadvantageously generated.